Harry Potter and his New Life
by PotterFan123
Summary: Harry Potter's full changed life after the battle. Rated M for a reason. Harry find himself in between his beloved 10 wives. Multi/harem. His wives include Hermione Jean Granger, Gabrielle Delacour, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Padma and Parvati Patil and many more...
1. The Ending, or the Beginnings-Part 1

**Harry Potter and his New Life**

Continues after the end of **Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part-2 **book but before the epilogue…

**Characters:-**Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Padma and Parvati Patil, Gabrielle Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones and there are more less important characters...

**Brief Explanation- **Lord Voldemort is finished and the life is normal for Harry Potter, really? Can Harry Potter be a normal _adult _and lead a normal life with his _1 wife_ and children? That doesn't sounds good, is it?

Remember, Ron dates Lavender, not Hermione.

So a twisted story...

**A/N:-**Please Review for anything and Harry Potter and its elements belongs to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine, obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Endings, or the Beginnings**

* * *

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not recognisable with the blood that spattered the floor and the ruined towers and classes with chunks of walls missing. It was an early morning and everyone was awake with their eyes expressing tiredness and urge to sleep, sadness for the death of their loved ones and happiness as, finally, the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-be-Named is finished from the hands of THE CHOSEN ONE. But only the CHOSEN ONE is not happy. He thinks why is he the CHOSEN ONE? Why? Well, he can't say what he really feels as the 5000 pounds of burden of killing the Dark Lord is at last removed. He is feeling relaxed, but still, deep down he is blaming himself for the death of countless students and men.

The 17 year old boy with raven coloured hair and emerald green eyes is sitting with the **survivors** of the battle of Hogwarts in the Great Hall where you cannot find the usually content and an urge to enjoy the feast atmosphere. Everyone was suffering... their children or their husband and for some their parents. The Boy-Who-Lived, for the second time and will continue to leave, was feeling lonely as he saw people crying or some parents embracing their children for their duelling skills. He couldn't stand the loss as in the 24 hours, at least, he had lost his dear ones and some not so dear - Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey... and Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't believe himself that he is feeling sorry for Lucius Malfoy.

He looked around the Great hall and saw teachers sitting with everyone else and comforting them. He turned his head more to see Neville Longbottom with the Sword of Gryffindor which was used to destroy 4 horcruxes, one - Nagini - by Neville, 2 by harry himself and other one - ring - by Dumbledore. When thinking about Dumbledore, Harry was overwhelmed by another feeling - pride. Because if it wasn't for him, he couldn't finish Voldemort off. He now realised that he couldn't do anything alone as Ron and Hermione helped him with his tour to find Horcruxes. If it wasn't for them, he couldn't stand for a minute, and mainly Hermione who helped him in every step of his life since their first meeting at Hogwarts Express. Thinking of Hermione, he was overwhelmed by another unknown feeling-unknown.

He saw the Weasley family(his second family, since the first one was Hogwarts) all packed up around Fred's body and Molly Weasley sobbing on the chest of her husband, Arthur Weasley. He then thought about the Tom's murder and remembered how, by the simple use of Disarming spell, he, second time in his life, won over the killing curse which rebounded himself upon its master, and how the Elder Wand became his which was submitted to his old master's tomb-Dumbledore's.

Harry Potter turned to look at his partner only to find himself lost in deep blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. She was looking at him as though he was a monster and her deadly gaze could kill him away. She was rather concern and one can look care and...love in her eyes. '_What?! Luna Lovegood or Looney Lovegood is looking at me with love in her eyes,' _Harry thought, '_It must be my imagination. I think I should sleep.'  
_Luna Lovegood woke from her daze and found herself looking or, to be precise, staring at her best friend, Harry Potter. and then she realised what was it... She was in love with the CHOSEN ONE. But how could it be? It should not be like this. '_He is my best friend who always helped me like a sister and rescued me from that jail of Malfoy Manor. I shouldn't think like this. NO! He doesn't love me. It will just ruin our friendship,' _Luna thought.

"Harry, I am sure you must be wanting to get out of here, if I were you. I will distract them and then you can use your Invisibility Cloak to get out of here," Luna said. Harry, who was until now lost in Luna's beautiful blue eyes, was snapped out of his thoughts and before he could know it, he was standing in the deserted Entrance hall covered under his old, always helpful Invisibility Cloak. He couldn't ask Ron to come out with him as he was with his mother after, almost a year. And Hermione... he didn't wanted to think about her because whenever he think about her, he couldn't stop himself from drowning in her chocolate brown eyes. But not so soon enough, a bushy haired girl came out of the Great Hall and Harry found his stomach did a 360 turn.

She was wildly looking around the Entrance Hall as though looking for someone but Harry's fear was confirmed true as she spoke his name, "HARRY! I know you are here. I saw you getting under the Invisibility Cloak."

Harry knew he couldn't hide himself for long, so he removed his invisibility cloak and spoke, "Why? Were you only looking at me out of everyone?"

Hermione looked as though she was blushing and she replied slowly as though looking for suitable words, "No, I was just worried about you."

Harry asked while slowly and steadily coming forward to cover the distance between them, "But, Why were you worried about me?" She was almost 50 inches away from him now.

Hermione asked in a nervous voice while coming forward looking directly at his emerald green eyes, "Any problem with than Harry James Potter-Aaaargh" Due to her carelessness, her foot got collided with the a big rock, possibly a part of a wall, and she was falling but collided with a soft, warm and welcoming chest. She was saved from falling by rough but nevertheless warm and always caring hands which were wrapped around her, as though never going to leave her. She could feel his heartbeat racing and someone down in his pants bulging, but couldn't guess what was it. She was so close and her breasts were pressing against his chest. She never wanted to leave those hands but-

But just then the door of the Great Hall swung open and stepped out a human, obviously, and by turning around she saw a girl with hair reaching till her waist and her skin fair. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue with a hint of jealousy. She was Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin.

Harry, who was until now playing with Hermione's hair and was arousing by the feeling of Hermione so close and her breasts caressing his chest, was snapped out of his world with Hermione by the sudden opening of a door and looking around he saw the 'Ice Queen' or Daphne Greengrass. He never knew how beautiful she was until then. Suddenly, Hermione slightly shifted and Harry let go of her. Both were furiously blushing.

Daphne smirked seeing their red faces and asked, "Why you two aren't in the Great Hall? No offence, but I don't think this is the correct time to make love."

Harry and Hermione, wide-eyed, were exchanging deadly looks at each other and turned more darker shade of red at the words of Daphne. But Daphne just laughed at the looks on their faces, "I was just kidding. But if anyone looks at you then they will think the same, so just come in the Great Hall because I don't think the Hall would be great without Harry Potter, is it?"

Harry, controlling himself and his face returning to normal, said in a rather polite voice, "No! No, I just wanted to rest after such a tiresome day. So, bye... and meet you all at the tomorrow's funeral." He somewhat hesitated at the funeral part and with that he went off. Thinking about funeral, he went to the Gryffindor Common Room with his eyes suddenly interested in looking at the ruined floor and, destroyed in places, staircase. His face was looking blank with no expression and his mind was again looking at the dead bodies of people who died because of him or rather because of Tom Riddle, who was indeed a riddle.

After somewhat difficulty in reaching sixth floor, due to the fact that staircase was missing in many areas, he looked at the portrait of Fat Lady, if she could allow him inside, but she didn't even asked for password as he went inside only to find that the Gryffindor Common Room was not exactly as he had last seen. Windows were broken spreading glass on the floor, the sofa where the **Golden Trio **sat was turned over and many portraits were lying on the floor. Slowly, he went through the mess, avoiding the glass as far as possible, and started climbing another set of staircase leading to the dormitory. The Boy's Dormitory was not as much mess and so, without changing his clothes, he stepped onto his old bed, put up around his bed and tried to sleep but couldn't.  
What felt like an hour, he felt asleep feeling distraught and had a nightmare where he he was tied and was looking at Hermione was tortured beyond death and he was crying and shouting her name, "HERMIONE!"

He suddenly woke up feeling a slight movement in his bed but thought it was his imagination. He opened his eyes only to allow a drop of tear to fall from his eyes. He thought this must be because of the nightmare and when he tried to remember his dream, another tear fell. He decided that he will not let anything harm Hermione since only and only because of him, many people had lost their lives. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a pair of arms around his waist, embracing him. He feared who could it be sleeping in his bed, so he turned around only to see bunch of hair. After blinking his eyes many times because of darkness, he found that it was curly brown hair. '_Who could it be? NO! Hermione,'_ Harry thought. He said in a fearful and breathless voice, "Hermione!"

Hermione moved a bit in annoyance and looked as though she was having a dream, so Harry decided not to wake up but their was another reason of not waking her up-She was sleeping so peacefully and looking so beautiful that he didn't want to snatch this sight from his eyes. He could smell her scent of Vanilla as she was very close. She was sleeping like a kid cuddled against him and her head lying on his chest. He found that his hand was automatically entwining his hair and was outlining her ear. She seemed to like it and he could see a smile on her face. Her face was shining in the darkness. Her leg was on top of his leg and her hip was grinding against his-_'Oh no! HERMIONE!'_ Her hip was caressing his penis arousing him and he was so close to cum. One look at Hermione's face, and he could see her smile widening. He didn't wanted to cum in front of her best friend. But he couldn't control his arousal, so he gently poke her on the cheek, in the hope of waking her up. But her smile only widened.

"Harry...Oh! Oh...Haaaaryyyyy," Hermione moaned in her unknown sleep. Harry was shocked and his face was as though someone had punch him in the face. '_Hermione is having a dream about...about...me,'_ thought Harry. And then Hermione moaned again but a little louder this time, "Oh..Oh..! Harry, it feeeels s-soo gooooooood. Pleeease don't stop it, Haaaary. Pleease... I a-am going t-to cum...Ohhhhhh" Harry couldn't believe that his best friend was having a wet dream about him.  
Unable to control his arousal and his emotions, Harry said in a loud voice than usual, "Hermione, can you please wake up..."

And slowly, the figure cuddled on him gently opened her eyes...


	2. The Ending, or the Beginnings-Part 2

**Harry Potter and his New Life**

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews, it means so much to me. And I will try to correct spelling mistakes in this chapter.

* * *

**The Endings or the Beginnings - Part 2**

* * *

Slowly, the cuddled figure rose from Harry's chest and blinked her eyes many times, as though she was seeing the world for the first time. The 17 year old girl turned her slowly to see who was disturbing her wet dream. Upon thinking about her dream, she blushed but after seeing Harry's tense face and realising that she was sleeping on top of him, she blushed more furiously. But she blushed fiercely when she realised that her pussy was grinding against his... member and she was cuming. Harry was also blushing and she realised that Harry was also going to cum due to her actions, so she quickly backed away from him.

Harry, whose pant was wet due to Hermione's cum, sat straightly and fixed his glasses, which he didn't removed before sleeping. He wanted to ask what happened to her and about her dream, but was freed from his effort as Hermione began apologizing, "Oh, Harry, I am so so sorry... I wa-was just having a...huh...wet dream about... yo-you."

"We-wet dream about m-me," was all Harry could stammer out of his mouth. Hermione was suddenly interested in the bed sheet and was looking at the bed sheet, her face now more red than ever. She was looking like a 6 year old kid who was given a punishment for her activity. Harry raised her chin, so that she could look at him and Hermione was again lost in the world of emerald green colour. There were looking at each other eyes, for what felt like a year. Harry's hand, which raised Hermione's chin was caressing her cheek.

Then suddenly, there was a loud snore from nearby bed which broke their eye-to-eye contact. They began looking anywhere but at each other. After few minutes or so of strained silence, Hermione broke the silence, "Harr-Harry, I want to tell you... something."

Harry, who was caressing her cheek, looked into her eyes and saw love in it, which gave a surprise to Harry. Hermione hesitated but continued, "Ever since I saw you first time in the Hogwarts Express, I felt something strange for you, but couldn't guess what it was, until I saw you acting dead in Hagrid's hand. I was so broken in my heart and when you showed yourself again and started to duel Voldemort off, I was so happy and wanted you to fight against him and win over him, well everyone wanted that. But then I understood what were my feelings... I-I love you, harry." She said the last line with much confidence and looked at him directly in his eyes, full of love and passion.

Harry stopped from his action of caressing her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her with love. The kiss was gentle and Hermione was kissing him back with passion and desire. The kiss soon turned into a snogging session until Harry pulled himself back for breath, with Hermione protesting. Harry said in a gentle voice, "I feel the same for you." and with that he leaned again to kiss her passionately, their mouth opened to allow easy access.

Harry's hand was roaming around her body and was caressing her breasts. He then began to kiss her neck earning moan from Hermione. But then Hermione stopped, earning few protests from Harry and her body, and said, "We should continue this later. Since you have slept for full day, today is funeral and we should really attend it, for god's sake, and don't you blame yourself for it, Harry James Potter, I am with you. "

Harry simply nodded knowing that Hermione will be along with him...

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

The day passed with the sound of people crying. The sun was covering the grounds with dazzling sunshine and Harry himself now realised the beauty of the castle, if the fact that the castle is broken is not counted. Harry had to speak for the dead people and he found it extremely difficult, but thanks to Hermione, who was standing beside him, who was squeezing his hand in assurance, which enabled Harry to speak.

Till dinner time, the castle was greatly improved, with the help of Argus Filch and teachers, and look almost the same place where the trio studied for 6 years. The Great Hall was back to normal with 4 house tables back in place, but no one was sitting according to house, as parents sat with their dear children. Harry was sitting with the Weasly family with Hermione at his side and Neville was also sitting beside Ron whose head was resting on Lavender's shoulder.

But suddenly something unusual happened as an owl swooped down to where Harry was sitting...


	3. The letter and the Gringotts

**Harry Potter and his New Life**

**A/N-** Thank you all my followers and readers for reading my story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3-The letter and the Gringotts**

* * *

The brown coloured owl swooped down and landed on the table in front of a shocked Harry. He was wondering who could have send a letter to him, as he saw his name written on the envelope in neat handwriting, but then many people would want to befriend the CHOSEN ONE. He pulled the letter from the owl's beak, just before it flew out of the broken window. Now, every eye present in the Great Hall was on him.

He turned the letter to see Gringotts symbol-Alphabet G-written on it. He started to think, as fear enveloped him, that the Goblins must be angry of his breaking and entering into the Gringotts. _'They must be putting me into Azkaban,' _he thought.

He looked at Hermione, as if asking _what to do next? _Hermione just shook her head and said to him to read the letter. He looked at Ron who merely shrugged, saying that he don't know. Harry tore open the letter and began reading it, so that Hermione and Ron could hear-

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you are fully aware that you break into the Gringotts, almost ruined the Old wizarding bank but we are also aware of the fact that there was a reason of your criminal task, so we will just fine 300 galleons from your account for the repair._

_Now, the most important matter, we wrote this letter to you because there's an urgent matter that needs your utmost attention. We will talk about this in detail tomorrow morning in my office at Gringotts. This letter will turn into a portkey and will transport you directly to the Gringotts entrance at 9 a.m. sharp. I suggest you to bring a trustworthy companion with you. If fail to appear on time, you will gain a heavy loss.  
_

_Hope you have a nice day,  
Ragnurk  
Head of Gringotts Wizarding bank, London_

Harry finished reading and looked up from the letter to face his mate and his more-than-friend, or simply his love, with a puzzled expression on his face. Everyone in the Great Hall had started eating when they couldn't guess the sender. Ginny had an angry face and was ready to beat anyone to release her anger.

Harry leaned forward and said in a whisper to his friends, "I don't believe it! They only fined 300 galleons for the disaster, the loss of a dragon and murder of many goblins and guards."

Hermione replied, "Well, we shall get the answer tomorrow, aren't we?"

Harry simply nodded and then again asked, "You two will come with me, won't you?" Ron and Hermione nodded and then the trio continued their dinner, thinking what is that _urgent matter. _

After dinner, everyone went to their repaired dormitories to get a good nap. But Harry couldn't sleep, as he was thinking about Hermione and their newly developed relationship. Hermione, resting in girl's dormitory, was thinking the same about Harry. But after 2 o'clock in the morning, both were dazed off to sleep, dreaming about each other.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

The next day was far more refreshing than all those previous days an many were overcoming their grief of losing their loved ones. The castle had regained its old beauty. Harry, after bathing and brushing, went down to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for his 2 best friends, but especially Hermione, because last night he had decided to propose her. He knew it was too early for marriage but he couldn't wait for long. Keeping that in mind, he began looking for Hermione and found her sitting comfortably in an armchair, deep in thought. He grinned at her thinking look and went over to sit beside her.

Hermione was thinking how to make Harry propose her. She really loved him and wanted to live with him for full life. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand began moving in front of her accompanying a voice calling her name. She looked around only to see Harry staring at her and she was again lost in his green emerald eyes, when her mind took control over her heart. She blinked her eyes 3 times and looked at floor asking Harry, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry cared for her and was wondering what had happened to her. He replied in a reassuring voice, "I should ask the same. What are you thinking?"

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. But Harry wasn't believing her and again said in a same caring tone, "Please, Hermione, you can put faith in me. I won't tell anyone. Please!" And with that, harry gave a cute, puppy face look.

Hermione, being molten by his cute look, surrendered herself and said, "It's just... about our relationship." Harry, who was listening intently, not to miss any word, didn't understood and asked, "What about our relationship?" He feared that Hermione wanted to end their relationship.

Hermione hesitantly replied, "Well, I was just wo-wondering about what you told me yesterday. I mean were you really serious that you love me?"

Harry understood her insecurity and sat on his knees saying, "Miss Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me? Well, I don't have a ring."

Hermione blushed, but only Harry saw it as they were the only ones in the Common room, and replied, "Of course, Mr. Harry James Potter."

Harry grinned and then leaned in to start a new snogging session...

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing outside the giant doors of a white building in Diagon Alley. They used the letter to reach here and were greeted by a unhappy goblin, which made them follow him inside the marble hall of the Gringotts bank. The bank was again in his old, normal state with the same unfriendly feelings from the goblins. They were led into another hall, at end there was a white door with runes at the edges. They were led through that door to reach an expensive-looking office.

Most of the furnitures were goblin made and the floor looked like a chess board, with white and black colours. Across the room was a table, made of expensive wood, with a comfortable-looking chair behind it. Harry could see pointed ears of goblin sticking out of its seat, even when the back side of chair was visible. Suddenly, the chair rotated and now Harry could see the face of head of Gringotts bank. He was looking like everyone else, except its expensive cloths and a serious expression on face, instead of a sneer.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Well, there's something that should be clear to you," Ragnurk said looking at Harry in the eye...


	4. Uncovering of Secrets-Part 1

**Harry Potter and his New Life**

**A/N-** Thank you, thank you and thank you very much for reading my story.

* * *

**Chapter 4-Uncovering of Secrets-Part 1**

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Well, there's something that should be clear to you," Ragnurk said looking at Harry carefully, looking as though trying to read his mind. "There was a will of your parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, that involves you as a main benefactor. You must be thinking," Ragnurk continued, "why we didn't told you earlier. Well, your parents knew very well that you would be able to finish the Dark Lord, so they decided that you will become the heir after the destruction of You-Know-Who. So...," Ragnurk trailed off while using his hand to levitate an instrument, that looked like a pensieve, and keeping it carefully on the table. Then, Ragnurk moved his finger over the edge of the pensieve, where there were runes, and muttered something in other language, while his eyes were closed.

Suddenly, a bluish mist rose from the pensieve and formed a blurry shape of Harry's parents, which forced a tear down Harry's cheek. Hermione was concerned for Harry, as she knew that he missed his parents, and turned around to see his eyes full of water and a tear rolling down his cheek. She gently wiped the tear off from his cheek, sending tingling sensation to Harry's and Hermione's body at the contact, and then held his hand and squeezed it.

Harry's parents said in unison in a heavy voice, "We, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, recite the final will and testament, declaring Harry Potter, our only son, as a major benefactor." Then James spoke, "I give 3000 galleons to Albus Dumbledore, for helping us in protecting Harry and for the welfare of the school, which is a failure if you are hearing this will.

Then to Sirus Orion Black, my brother but not in blood, I give him 5000 galleons and make him our Harry's officially godfather. I know you will take good care of our son, Sirius, and will help him becoming one of marauders...-OUCH!" At this lily slapped his shoulder and said, while glaring at James, "Don't worry, Harry. Your father will not put rest on his stupid pranks."

James grinned at the word _pranks_ and said, "Ok, Harry, do as you wish. But no offence, Lily, if you want to start a marauder like us, Harry, there's no problem. So, next to Remus Lupin, or Moony, I give you 5000 galleons, for being such a good friend and to help you with clothes. Have you seen how dirty your clothes are? Buy yourself a new one with this...-OUCH!" Lily Potter had stepped her foot onto his', while glaring at him, and spoke, "James Potter, just shut up your comments and please, for god's sake, continue the will."

James nodded at her wife's tone and said, "Ok, ok... So, next is Wormtail, I mean Peter Pettigrew, I leave you with 1000 galleons, for...uuh... being a friend. And Arthur and Molly, don't think I forgot you, I leave you and your family with 4000 galleons, for treating Harry like your own son. I will never forget your love and affection to him and I believe your children would befriend him and your daughter, especially." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but listened on.

Then only Lily spoke with tears in her eyes, "Harry, we really love you a lot and we didn't want to leave you in this state, but what could we do. I am sure you will understand us and forgive us for leaving you alone in these Dark times. But I am sure, if you are seeing us, then you must have flashed a light in these Dark times, sonce we made sure you will be the heir of our everything remaining, only when the Dark Lord is finished. There's a reason, you see, you could hear this will when you became seventeen, but you don't know that being the heir to Potter's title, you become the richest person in the wizarding world, and we feared that you will forget your mission of killing Voldemort and bringing light to this world. Accessing to Potter's title, you will not only become wealthy, but you will...uhh... see, in short form, you won't be able to lead a normal life...I mean...uhh...You have been signed to a Marriage cont-contract..." At this Harry's mouth fell open and he was near to faint, if Hermione hadn't hold on his hand.

"We really love you, Harry, and want you to lead a happy life with your wives," James said grinning, like a maniac, as though being married to an unknown person is a good thing. With that, the figure of James and Lily Potter vanished, and Harry fainted and fell on the ground...


	5. Uncovering of Secrets-Part 2

**Harry Potter and his New Life**

**A/N-** Thank you, thank you and thank you very much for reading my story.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Uncovering of Secrets-Part 2**

* * *

Harry woke up, having headache, and looked around. He was lying on a bed in a room, he couldn't recognise. He was wondering what was he doing here, until he saw 2 goblins, Ron, with a flushed look, and Hermione, concern written on her face, surrounded around his bed. Then it hit him and he, finally, revived the will in his head.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard few minutes ago, from none other than his parents. He was signed to a marriage contract with an unknown person, when he loved Hermione. Hermione was also tense as she couldn't believe that she had to share Harry with some other girl. But she regained quickly and asked the goblin, "What is this marriage contract?"

Ragnurk sighed and took one look at Harry before ordering something to assistant goblin, who went away quickly. Few minutes later, the goblin returned with a folder, which he handed over to Ragnurk. He flipped over the papers in the folder and then took out an old paper and began to read it. Meanwhile, Hermione helped Harry on his feet. Ragnurk gave the paper, he was reading, to Harry, who took it and forced himself to read it, expecting another blow. Hermione was also reading, leaning over his shoulder, the parchment, which read-

**SUMMARY OF HOLDINGS AND FAMILY TIES**

**Person Tested:**

_**Name: **Harry James Potter_

_**Age: **Seventeen_

_**Magical Status: **Adult_

**Head of:**

_**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter-**BIRTHRIGHT_

_**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor-**BIRTHRIGHT_

_**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw-**Ancestral Will Appointee_

_**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black-**WILL APPOINTEE_

**Vaulted Holdings**

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter:**_

_**Vault numbers: **76; 83; 294; 687_

_**Cash-on-hand (combined):**_

_876,432,098,654 Galleons_

_7,765,321 Sickles_

_4,123,098 Knuts_

**Numerous twenty gallon barrels full of precious gems.**

_487,293 Trunks_

_870,583,468 Book/Scroll Collections_

**Investments/Commercial Properties**

_**Diagon Alley-Land built upon (minus Gringotts Territory):**Full_

_**The Quibbler Magazine:** Fifty-one percent_

_**The Three Broomsticks:** Twenty percent_

_**Honeyduke's:** Eighty percent_

_**Hogwarts:** fifty percent_

**Marriage Contracts:**

_The Nobel House of Greengrass_

_The Nobel House of Lovegood_

_The Nobel House of Chang_

_The Noble House of Delacour_

_The Noble House of Weasley_

_The Noble House of Bones_

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe that he was so rich and had right to 4 titles. More shocking was the part that he had to marry _6 women,_ most of them he knew perfectly, and make them his _wives, _when he loved Hermione so dearly. He looked at Hermione, who was wide-eyed reading the parchment over and over again, but seconds later, she gave up and looked at Harry, shock visible on her face.

Ragnurk cleared his throat, making both of them to stare at him, and they willingly gave back the parchment. Harry, being decided that he will ask about the marriage contracts later, asked, "How have I got so many titles?"

Ragnurk sighed, as though he didn't expected that question, and said, "Well, we have found that the Gryffindor line didn't end with Godric Gryffindor. He had a heir, which continued and was well connected to Potters with marriage. As for Ravenclaw, I am sure you can guess that she gave the title to you, as you are the final heir of Gryffindor, because she loved Godric Gryffindor and so she gifted the last of the potter, who will bring light to this world, everything. And you are also the heir to the Black family, because of Mr. Sirius Orion Black's will, which made you heir to the Black family and all its belongings.  
So, In short, you practically are the richest person in the wizarding world and own many places, including the Potter Manor, the Black Manor and half of the Hogwarts, ranging from the Quidditch pitch to the sorting hat. There's more with the responsibility of getting these titles, but I will talk about them after your questioning is finished."

Harry then threw another question at Ragnurk, "And about these Marriage Contracts? And can't I just ignore them?"

Ragnurk again sighed and shook his head, at 17 year old boy's foolishness, and said, "I am afraid, you can't ignore them because, if you don't marry to them, you and the girls, referred in the marriage contracts, will die. You just have to marry them, without any choice. And as for your first question, well, your father made them, since these families were rather close to him and he promised them, if they had a girl, you will marry them."

Harry was defeated, but then he looked at Hermione, for a second, before he looked at Ragnurk, and said, "But I love Hermione and we are going to be married soon. How can I just...," he trailed off.

Ragnurk understood, and merely replied, "You can marry Miss. Granger, but unfortunately, you have to marry them within a month's time, or you and them have to face the consequences. And now, before the marriage contracts, as I was saying about the titles, which put a great responsibility on you, because to keep the titles and the money valid, you have to marry a girl for each of the title."

Harry was almost going to faint, if not for Hermione who was holding him, and yelled, "WHAT?! Marry 4 more girls to be called by 4 bloody titles? Oh no, I don't want these titles, if have to marry 4 more. Marriage Contracts with 6 girls is enough for me." Hermione was shocked, at her boyfriend's anger, and squeezed his hand more hard, to calm him down.

Ragnurk calmly said, "I know what you are dealing with and I greatly understand your situation, but you can't deny these titles, understand that. You can make Miss. Granger Lord Potter and then you only have to marry 3 more for the sake of keeping the titles alive and continuing the generation. You must make 4 heirs to keep the name alive of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Black."

Harry simply nodded and said, after a minute of thinking, "I want to visit my family's vault." Ragnurk replied, "Ok, and I want to make clear this to you that you can only visit Potter's vault for now. You can visit other vaults too, after you confirm that you are going to keep those titles. My assistant will lead you the way."

The Assistant Goblin came forward, bowed and beckoned them to follow him. Harry tool last glance at Ragnurk, who again nodded, before following the assistant goblin. After the cart started going down the chambers, Harry looked at Ron, who was really flushed, and at Hermione, who was deep in thought and hadn't left Harry's hand.

The cart stopped in front of an old vault's door, and the 3 humans and a goblin stepped out. The goblin used the key, which he took out from his pocket, and inserted it in a key hole. After few seconds or so, the door slid open, enabling them to see its content. It was lined with gold and as Harry entered he saw drawers lining the wall. He opened one of them to find a note, which read-

_This was the engagement ring, your father gave me, Harry. Now, I give it to you to use it carefully, as it binds the persons together, who are engaged to each other. So give it to someone who you really love by your heart._

_-Your Mother, Lily_

**_Best of Luck, Harry_**

Harry's eye was watering and he took a short glance at Hermione, who was looking all around, before he took the box that was beneath the note and opened it to find a beautiful ring with ancient runes on it. It had a big ruby in the centre with P carved on it. He mouthed the word, "Thanks, Mum," before closing the box and putting it in his pocket. He also took few galleons and sickle with him, before departing and entering the crowded Diagon Alley.

Ron took his leave, saying he had an important work to do, and left Harry and Hermione, alone, to move about the Diagon Alley, where people pointed to the Boy-Who-Won, which irritated Harry. So they apparated to an empty street in Muggle London and began to walk to the living world. They reached the main road and found a place in a muggle restaurant.

They ordered some food, and when the waiter left, Harry sat down on his knees, searching in his pocket by his hand and taking out a blue box. He opened the box, took the ring and showed it to Hermione, saying, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Then added in a whisper, "I will understand if you don't wish to marry me because of multiple wives. But remember this, I will keep you in front of all those and will never let you go down. I will always take care of you, in life or in death. So...Will you marry me?

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red, and replied, "Of course, I will, despite the problems of marrying you, as I trust you completely." Harry put the ring on Hermione's hand and then there was a glow around the two, for a second, before fading away. They didn't noticed the glow and then Harry leaned in to passionately kiss her.

Fortunately for them, the restaurant was empty and there was no living eye seeing them. After a minute or so, Harry sat down on his seat, stopping the snogging session, and was blushing the same colour as Hermione's. The waiter appeared, after a minute, with a tray. The two ate in silence, and after Hermione paid the bill, they went to Grimmauld Place and spent the night there...


End file.
